


Caper Emissarius

by landofspaceandrainbows (cereus)



Category: 3rd Century CE RPF, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Homestuck, Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: Drabble, Gen, also cw for mild constantine bashing if that bothers you, antisemitisn, cw extreme antisemitism, cw violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/landofspaceandrainbows
Summary: Caper Emissarius (latin) - n. a scapegoat
Relationships: The Handmaid & Doc Scratch
Kudos: 1





	Caper Emissarius

She is always there when doc scratch or that damned empress manipulates events yet again, and she always is there to take the blame, "look at her", they say "i saw her nearby when it happened". "Look at her, look how big a nose she has. Look how big her horns are, like a goat. I bet she has cloven hooves too, instead of feet." "Look how rusty her blood is, I bet she uses the blood of young purples to dye her bread".... and pretty soon the blood of some rust blood is running down the street. She hears Doc Scratch ramble on once about how he saw the sign of The Signless in a sunbeam once. 

Doc Scratch didn't know him, she did. His blood, The Signless's spilled blood, was closer to hers. He likes to call himself "Constantine" because as he says "my little girl, the only constant is time". Sometimes she wonders why she listens to him at all.

but others do....


End file.
